


Zealous

by Daktasinsanity



Series: A to Z project [16]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you seen that fire in those eyes of his?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zealous

Have you seen that fire in those eyes of his?

 

The determination.

 

The vows.

 

That idiot is serious.

 

But that's what I like about him. He has drive. He has purpose and he has the means to do it too. His passion for killing, it shakes me up and makes me feel alive.

 

He makes my heart pump with hope. I'm sure everyone feels this way.

 

I found out that his determination and devotion apply to many other things besides killing.

 

I gave him a chance to admire me a little closer than normal, in a sinful manner. I feel responsible for his damnation but I get to see that fire in his eyes.

 

It makes my heart beat one too many times.  


End file.
